A Lily in the Night
by TheoX
Summary: The members of House Kaede harbor some sadness about Lucy/Nyu's death. What happens if Lucy is not really dead, but doesn't want to be alive? Lucy/Kouta.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscence

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

It had been a week since that fateful night when everything had come to pass… a week since Kurama had taken Mariko and died with her… a week since Lucy had walked to her death…

As she was chopping vegetables with Mayu, Nana thought about what had happened. Her train of thought, however, was interrupted by Mayu;

"Looks like you're getting better with those arms, Nana," Mayu commented.

"Oh please, anyone can do this," Nana cheerfully replied.

"At least it's not totally burnt yet," Mayu teased as she walked over to the sink.

"Hey, that was mean!" said Nana.

She looked over at Mayu, who seemed to have forgotten what she was doing and was staring into space. Suddenly Nana was thinking about the past again… she remembered something Lucy had said to her.

"Go live in that house with Kohta and your friends. I want you to do... what I cannot."

This was the last thing that Lucy had said to her before she left. It was a very sad thing to say, and Nana remembered having wondered why Lucy couldn't stay with them like she could. But Lucy was being hunted down… Nana sometimes felt guilty that she was able to continue a happy lifestyle while Lucy never truly experienced such a thing; only as Nyu did she ever experience kindness… but Nana didn't know that Lucy had seen one more person before the end…

--------------------------------

"It's because you haven't cleaned in such a long time that this would happen! If you don't hurry you won't get any food!"

"Geez, I get it!"

As Kohta was cleaning, he came across a small black box with the word "Lilium" inscribed upon it. He sat down and opened it, and a soft melody began playing… Kohta felt his heart drop. This was his only reminder of Lucy and Nyu… he picked up the shell inside and delicately placed it in his palm. Kohta remembered how Nyu had broken the keepsake of his little sister, and later found and gave him a new one.

As he sat, staring at the tiny shell, Yuka walked into the room.

"What is it?," she asked.

"Ah, nothing." Kohta smiled, and placed the shell back into the music box.

Yuka stared for a moment, then said "The food's almost ready, I'm going to set it out, so come out soon."

"All right!" Kohta said.

As Yuka walked out towards the kitchen, she realized that she was a little upset by how Kohta had been staring at the shell. _Why am I getting distraught over this?_ she thought. _Everyone misses Nyu._ Still, Yuka couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. She remembered her and Kohta's kiss, and how she thought he loved her as much as she loved him. Kohta hadn't shown any special affection towards her any time since then…

--------------------------------

All of them ate lunch together, and they reminisced about all the things that had happened to them. As they were talking, Kohta heard Wanta barking. Yuka, having heard it as well, remarked, "I wonder if we have visitors?"

"I'll go and see," said Kohta. He stood up and walked out to the front door. Absentmindedly, he realized that he had left the music box open, as he heard its melody floating quietly from the other room. Kohta saw a silhouette behind the front gate that looked strangely familiar. Suddenly the music box stopped playing, and Kohta heard the loud noise of a bell coming from behind him. He turned around, and realized that it was the old grandfather clock, which hadn't been working for as long as he could remember.

"Huh? It's working…" Kohta stated aloud. He turned around, and suddenly realized that there was no one at the gate anymore; the silhouette had disappeared. Kohta walked over to the gate and opened it, looking out at the street. He saw no one. _That's weird…_thought Kohta. _I could have sworn someone was there…_


	2. Chapter 2: Revival

**Chapter 2: Revival**

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

Lucy stood, awaiting her fate. The men fired, and the noise was deafening. The bullets whizzed past Lucy. They grazed her, some punctured her. She felt something on her head snap, an overwhelming pain enveloped her, and she went into a state of shock and fell unconscious.

_Eternal sleep…_

"_--id--we--kill----er?"_

"_-------dead?"_

"_she---n---moving"_

"_Looks--ike-it----me"_

"_She's-f----of holes---"_

_How can I hear them? What's going on?_

"_Move ou-!-we-have-to----back-ASAP-"_

_Where am I?_

Lucy's body, riddled, with holes, lay on the cold concrete of the bridge. She couldn't see, or even move. She could only faintly hear the voices of the army, which were growing fainter.

_Are they leaving? Why would they leave me? Maybe they're planning to come back with something to transport my body in…_

A warmth passed over Lucy, and suddenly she was in agonizing pain. She tried to get up using her vectors, but they wouldn't come out. She didn't even feel them inside of her. Lucy tried to push herself up with her hands, but she collapsed.

_Ugh, it hurts… How am I even alive? Did they mistake me for dead?_

Lucy touched her chest and felt something warm. She looked down, and realized that she, quite obviously, was soaked in blood. She had lots of bullet holes in her. Lucy wondered how she had survived.

_They… must have missed my internal organs or something…_

Lucy struggled to get up.

_Why am I still alive? I don't deserve this…_

After a time, Lucy successfully managed to stand up. She looked around - it was almost pitch black out, save for the moonlight through the clouds. She could barely walk. Lucy found her way off the bridge and walked into the sleeping town.

By the time she found her way to the Kaede House, it was daytime. Lucy was in a trance; she didn't know how she got here - she just wanted to be here. Lucy heard a dog barking on the other side of the gate. _That must be Wanta…_she thought. She heard voices, then after a small pause, a loud sound that sounded like a gong. She distinctively heard Kohta's voice, saying "Huh, it's working…"

Suddenly Lucy was afraid, afraid that he might not accept her. They had had their final goodbyes… did she really want to impose on their peace?

Lucy ran from the house, down the street and back behind some houses. She couldn't face any of them. Lucy remembered telling Kohta how she was born to kill humans, and that the world couldn't have any more people like her. Lucy suddenly felt hatred for herself. _I'm supposed to be dead, I don't deserve to live…_

She looked down at her body. Her wounds, characteristic of a diclinous, were already beginning to close up. She felt a slight annoyance that, while she would rather be dead, she was automatically healing herself.

Lucy wandered around town until nightfall, wondering what to do with herself. _I'm not even supposed to be here… I should just rid the world of my existence. Yes, I will only make the world a worse place to live in…_

--------------------------------

Kohta lay awake in bed; he could not manage to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of Lucy… he was sure that she had walked to her death and would not return, and he kept assuring himself that things were better off this way, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep himself from missing her.

Not able to fall asleep, Kohta decided to take a walk. Walks at night were something that he had recently taken up doing fairly often. Whenever he was feeling melancholic, he would leave the house and walk to his favorite place on the long stairway that he had been traversing for so many years.

Kohta sat down at the top of the steps and gazed up at the moon. Its pale visage reminded him of Lucy's white complexion, like that of a lily… never until that night where she kissed him had Kohta realized how much he loved her. It was a strange love… she had killed his family; Normal people would never feel how he did. Kohta, however, had an unusual sense of empathy for Lucy. He knew that all her life, she had been picked on and was driven to acts of desperation. When she had shown her tender side to him that night on the steps, and they shared a moment of passion, he had realized that he loved her because she was really a nice person on the inside. How he longed for her to be there at that very moment…

After a while, Kohta stood up. _It's getting late, I should go back… _thought Kohta. He was about to turn around when he saw a figure walking horizontally across the steps, lower down on the staircase. He realized it was the same figure that had been silhouetted outside the gate earlier…

--------------------------------

Lucy stood on a small cliff with white flowers on it, overlooking more of the town. She looked up at the moon. _This is the end…_she thought to herself. _I was never supposed to be here in the first place…_

She stepped closer to the edge, then stopped.

She heard something familiar. The very familiar sound of a music box came from behind her.

Tears ran down Lucy's cheeks. She whipped her head around and saw Kohta standing behind her, holding the music box to his stomach. She met his gaze.

"K… Kouta… why…" Lucy stammered.

Kohta set down the music box and stepped towards her.

As Kohta kissed her, Lucy felt a warmth in his touch that she had never felt before, even from him. Their previous encounter was one of parting sorrows. Now Lucy felt the revival of all the sensations that came before, with even more intensity.

"I love you," said Kohta, his forehead on hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "You're not worthless… during the time that you were gone… I missed you more than I have ever missed anything else… don't do anything to hurt yourself…"

"Kohta…" Lucy was speechless. She had never imagined what it was like to be important to someone. Kohta was the only one who had ever embraced her without malicious intention.

"Kohta… I… love you too…"

Lucy and Kohta shared another passionate embrace, and laid down on the soft grass.

The moon shone brightly onto the lilies around them.


End file.
